


the world is too full to talk about

by middlemarch



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Actors, Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Rivals, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Debbie remembered how she'd felt when they first met: taller, blonder, luckier. She remembered how much she'd liked it and how that had made her listen more closely to what Ruth was saying.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan & Ruth Wilder, Debbie Eagan/Mark Eagan
Kudos: 4





	the world is too full to talk about

As long as she could see Ruth, even out of the corner of her perfectly mascara-ed eye, Debbie knew she’d be okay. Debbie, that is. Ruth was a point of reference, a prime meridian of failure, even though Debbie knew in her secret heart (the one that beat so loudly during the night she couldn’t believe Mark slept through it) that Ruth was an artist, hopeful in a way Debbie would never be. Ruth kept going on auditions for shitty parts, on shitty dates with shitty men and Debbie had Wedgwood service for twelve and Mark, blocking the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rumi.


End file.
